Bramblestars rise
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: This isn't about Brambleclaw/star. Bramblestar's a noble leader, but what about before she was leader? What made her the cat she is now? Read and find out about Bramblestar's life.
1. Alliances and Prologue

Alliances:

Tunnelclan:

Leader: Rockstar- pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes(Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Deputy: Earthclaw- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Shimmerpool- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Crowflight- dark gray, almost black, she-cat with blue eyes(Apprentice: Flowerpaw)

Smallcloud- small white-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Rainstrike- pale gray tom with amber eyes

Grayscar- dark gray tom covered in scars has gray eyes(Apprenticd: Redpaw)

Softrain- fluffy gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Hazelsnow- white she-cat with hazel eyes(Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

Amberflame- firey ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenleaf- bracken colored she-cat with green eyes

Oakleaf- bracken colored tom with green eyes(Apprentice: Blazepaw)

Twilightsky- black she-cat with sky blue eyes one paler then the other; blind in her right eye and deaf in her right ear

Iceheart- black she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Shockwave- golden tabby tom with blue eyes(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Mousefang- small gray she-cat with hazel eyes(Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Shadowheart- black tom with black eyes(Apprentice: Firepaw)

Onyxstone- black she-cat with gray eyes

Rosefall- reddish brown shd-cat with green eyes

Silverrain- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Darkstorm- dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Apprentices:

Stormpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Redpaw- dark red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypaw- a calico she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Blazepaw- dark red tabby tom with blue eyes

Firepaw- dark red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Leafpaw- pale brown tabby sheCatt with green eyes

Queens:

Paleflower- pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Bramblekit- dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and Mudkit- pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Darkpetal- black she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Blackkit- black tom with gray eyes)

Littlesky- small white she-cat with sky blue eyes(expecting Rainstrikes kits)

Prologue:

Shimmerpool gazed at the sky wondering why Starclan was choosing to remain silent. Suddenly a wail was heard from the nursery and she ran down a tunnel that led into the nursery. "Paleflower keep come," she meowed when she realized that the queen was having her kits. She pressed a paw on the queens stomach and felt the kit slide out, she quickly nipped the kits sack and quickly groomed her fur the wrong way and placed her in the curve of her mothers stomach. She had barely had time to prepare herself when the last kit slid out also a she-cat. "Two she-cats," she purred placing the other kit by her sister.

"I think we should call them, Bramblekit and Mudkit," Paleflower meowed gazing up at her mate, Earthclaw.

Shimmerpool was about to say something to Paleflower when I voice whispered in her mind, "beware the black storm that wants to defeat the brambles that can save the clan from darkness."

Sorry it was short, but chapter one will be longer

Heres so things you need to know

Paleflower and Earthclaw are the parents of Bramblekit and Mudkit

Darkpetal and Grayscar are the parents of Blackpaw

How did you like the prophecy and who do you think it's about this is also from my old story I just rewrote it


	2. Territory

Chapter One

Bramblekit woke up with a yawn and looked around sleepily. Her sister, Mudkit, and her friend, Blackkit were already awake.

"I can't believe that we're becoming apprentices today," Blackkit growled and glanced at Bramblekit and smiled.

"I'm glad that we're becoming apprentices too," Bramblekit meowed flicking her tail.

"First you'll have to look your best," Paleflower purred licking Bramblekits ear and gazed proudly at her kits. "I can't believe their becoming apprentices," she purred turning towards Darkpetal.

"Me either," Darkpetal purred gazing at Blackkit with warmth and pride in her gaze.

"I can do it myself," Bramblekit reminded her mother ducking away from her mother as she tried to groom her. Once her mother sat back she began to groom her fur seeing her sister and Blackkit doing the same out of the corner of her eye. Just as she got doneshe heard Rockstar call the familiar summons for a meeting. Feeling excitement shoot through her she bounded over to stand below the great ledge followed by Blackkit and Mudkit.

"Bramblekit you have been with us for six moons, and until you receive your warrior nane you will be known as Bramblepaw," Rockstar meowed hesisitsating before continuing. "Rainstrike you are a strong, capable warrior, and I hope that you can pass down all your skills to Bramblepaw," Rockstar meowed.

Bramblepaw quickly walked over to Rainstrike and touched noses with him her eyes glowing.

"Blackkit you have been with us for six moons, and you will be know as Blackpaw until you receive your warrior name," Rockstar meowed gazing down at his warriors. "Smallcloud your are a young warrior, but you are ready for your first apprentice, Earthclaw was your mentor and I hope that you can pass down all your skills to this apprentice," Rockstae meowed. "Mudkit has chosen a different path and has decided to train as a medicine cat so Shimmerpool will be her mentor," Rockstar yowled and dismissed the meeting.

"Are you ready to learn the territory?" Rainstrike asked Bramblepaw coming up behind her.

"Of course I am," Bramblepaw told him.

"Okay, Smallcloud and Blackpaw will be coming with us," Rainstrike meowed gazing at his apprentice.

"Okay," Bramblepaw meowed as Blackpaw and Smallcloud joined them.

"Good let's go," Rainstrike meowed and led them out of the tunnels into the forest. "That's the training clearing," he meowed nodding to a meadow with trees surrounding it as a way of protection.

"Will we learn battle moves tomorrow?" Bramblekit asked flicking her ears.

"Maybe," Rainstrike meowed leading them to some stones, "This are called sharp stones, we come here only if we can't stay in the camp," he meowed.

"Why wouldn't we be able to stay in the camp?" Blackpaw asked glancing at Bramblepaw.

"The tunnels easily flood," Rainstrike meowed flicking his ears.

"Oh," Blackpaw meowed.

"Anyway, moving on," Rainstrike meowed and began walking again.

"This is the river, but no one will cross the river we've been scenting a lot of rogues over there," Smallcloud meowed.

"Now, let's go," Rainstrike meowed once again racing away and they followed him. "This is the kittypet border," he meowed. "Now, let's get back to camp," he meowed gazing up at the sky to see the sun going down.

"Wait, what about the other borders?" Blackpaw asked.

"This is the only one, since we don't share borders with any clan," Smallcloud explained.

"Okay," Bramblepaw meowed and bounded ahead of them as they returned to camp.

"Get you something to eat then go get some sleep," Rainstrike meowed.

"you too, Blackpaw," Smallcloud meowed bounding away towards the tunnel that led to the warriors den and was followed by Rainstrike.

Bramblepaw walked over to the fresh kill pile feeling Blackpaw just behind her as she grabbed a vole from the pile and settled down to eat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blackpaw grab a mouse and settle down next to him. She took a few bites of her vole and glanced up to see Blackpaw staring at her. "What is it?" she asked swallowing and gazed at him.

"Nothing," Blackpaw mumbled looking away.

Bramblepaw sighed it was no secrete that Blackpaw had a crush on her, but she just didn't like him that way. Besides she loved Stormpaw and she was pretty sure that she would have to tell Blackpaw. Finishing her vole she took a deep breath and turned towards Blackpaw. "Look, Blackpaw, I know that you have a crush on me, but I don't feel the same way, in fact I love Stormpaw," Bramblepaw meowed getting up and walked down the tunnel that led to the apprentice den. Once in the apprentice den she found a empty nest and curled in it falling asleep.

Blackpaw watched her go stunned, 'She'll regret not choosing me,' he thought feeling resentment for Stormpaw shoot though him. Scowling he went to the apprentice den curling up in one of the nest hearing rain start pounding against the cave. He quickly fell asleep.

Bramblepaw was dreaming of hunting a mouse when she was jerked out of her sleep by a cat yowling an alarm. "Flood!"


	3. A sad day for Tunnelclan

Chapter Two

Bramblepaw sprung to her paws looking around in alarm when she saw that water was flooding the tunnels. She turned towards Blackpaw to wake him up, but was surprised to see him already up.

"Everyone's got to get out!" Rainstrike yowled poking his head into the den and waded over to them.

"Okay," Bramblepaw meowed and waded passed him followed by all the other apprentices who were trying to remain come. Bramblepaw herself was really scared and had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly shelost her footing and disappeared under water since the cave was quickly feeling with water. Suddenly shefelt someone drag her back to the surface and she coughed up sherealized that the cat who had pulled her out of the water was her father. Soon she felt hard ground under her paws and realized that they were out of the cave. She looked around relieved when she spotted her sister coughing up water beside Shimmerpool. Then her heart sank, because one cat she didn't see was her mother and another one was Rockstar.

"Rockstar and Palefloweraerie still in there," Darkpetal suddenly yowled looking worried.

"Me and Earthclaw will look for them," Grayscar reassured his mate and dove back into the tunnels followed by Earthclaw. Only a few minutes had passed before they returned dragging Paleflower and Rockstar out behind them.

"A-Are they dead?" Darkpetal asked her eyes filled with dismay.

"Yes, they must have drowned," Earthclaw meowed bowing his head in grief.

"No!" Bramblepaw choked out and ran over to her mother collapsing beside her. She was barely a ware of her sister and clan mates settling around her to grieve for the two fallen cats.

"They will always be in our hearts," Earthclaw meowed sadly.

"We must go, you still have to receive your nine lives," Shimmerpool reminded him and got to her paws.

"Okay," Earthclaw meowed and followed Shimmerpool out of camp.

After her father left Bramblepaw curled up beside her mothers body and gazed blankly at her paws. Without meaning to she fell asleep and when she woke up her father was just entering the camp with Shimmerpool.

"Everyone I have received my nine lives," Earthclaw yowled.

"Earthstar, Earthstar, Earthstar!"everyone yowled gazing up at him.

"There is something I would like to do, my first ceramony as your leader," Earthstar yowled. "Stormpaw step forwards," he yowled.

Stormpaw stepped forwards looking nervous.

"I_, Earthstar, _leader of Tunnelclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Earthstar yowled pausing before continuing. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan even at the costs of your live?" he asked.

"I do," Stormpaw meowed.

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Tunnelclan," Rockstar yowled.

"Stormcloud, Stormcloud, Stormcloud!" everyone cheered.

"Now, before I dismiss themeeting I would like to name the deputy, Grayscar will be the new deputy of Tunnelclan," he yowled.

Sorry this chapter is short and it went a little fast, but the next chapter will be longer.


	4. Hunting

Chapter three

Bramblepaw woke up in the apprentice den the events of the night before coming to her and she felt greif fill her. After the water had gone down they had all returned to their dens with fresh bracken and moss, but they moss was now wet. Letting out a sad sigh she got up and walked out of the apprentice den looking for her mentor.

"I'm right here, today I think we'll just go hunting," Rainstrike told her before leading her out of camp and into the forest.

Bramblepaw followed her mentor thoughts of her mothers death whirling through her mind as she followed her mentor through the forest. Then her mentor suddenly stopped and she ran into him snapping out of her thoughts. Without her mentor having to say something she caught the scent of a mouse and dropped into a crouch having seen the hunting crouch a lot of times as a kit when the older apprentices had practiced in camp. Flicking her ears she stalked towards the mouse making sure that her tail didn't drag through the leaves as she crept up on the mouse. Soon she was close enough to see that the mouse held a seed between it's paws and she presses her belly to the ground narrowing her eyes. The mouse was still unaware of her as she pushed down hardoff her hind paws sending herself souring through the air. Before the mouse had enough sense to dart for cover she had already scooped it up and killed it.

Then she buried the mouse and glanced over at her mentor wondering if he was proud of her and saw pride glowing in his eyes.

"Very good," he told her gazing at her with pride in his eyes as he tasted the air for more prey.

She nodded to her mentor then looked around for more prey spotting a vole and dropped into a crouch once more and stalked towards the vole keeping low making sure not to makesandy noise. Then shepounded towards it landing squarely on top of it breaking it's spine instantly killing it. Then she picked it up turning towards her mentor surprised to see that he had a robin and a thrush.

"We have enough, so I guess we'll head back to camp," Rainstrike told her flicking his ears, and began to walk back to camp glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was following him.

Bramblepaw nodded in agreement and dug up her mouse grabbing it and hervole before following her mentor back to camp.

Sorry that it took me so long to update it


End file.
